Unexpected
by Cinderburst Flames
Summary: Conan transform back to Kudo Shinichi and the first person he met after that is Ran, but things are SO not like what he had expected...


**Disclaimer: I do not own/created DETECTIVE CONAN****, this anime was OWN/CREATED by the one and only AOYAMA GOSHO.**

_[Warning: Grammar error and OOC-ness will affect Shinichi and Ran...especially Ran.]_

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?"<p>

Nodded.

"No more Edogawa Conan after I ate this?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded once again.

"That means the affect will...vanish forever?"

"Yes..." she answered lazily.

"So, if I-"

"Kudo!" Haibara snapped "Are you going to ate it or what?"

Conan just stared at the pill in his palm. Haibara had found the antidote! He can't believe it, after all this long he will finally return to his normal life! Return back to Kudo Shinichi, return back to his normal life and most of all, return to his precious Mouri Ran.

But, his smile faded when he thought of something. "You are not going to poison me with this, right?"

"I will, if you continue asking me those questions..."

Conan grins sheepishly. Agasa handed him a glass of water and he took it. Conan looks around him, and saw the face of Haibara and Agasa and his surrounding.

'Goodbye, the world of Edogawa Conan!' he said in his heart.

Conan opens his mouth, swallows the pill, and quickly drank the water.

Not long after that, the scream of a boy rose to the air and can be heard by Subaru Okiya, who went to shock and spontaneously spit out a mouthful of his own curry that he tasted...

* * *

><p>Ran was busy preparing lunch for her father and Conan when she heard someone knocking the door. She turns off the fire and storms to the door. The knocking continues, and Ran yelled "I'm coming!"<p>

The door flew open, and Ran stunned.

The spatula she was holding, slipped from her hand and fall to the ground.

Her eyes grew big as it was going to pop out from the sockets.

"Shi-Shinichi?" Ran blurted out.

"Ran~!" cheered Shinichi and he throws his hand up in the air. Happiness went all over his body because he meet and talk with Ran directly, not with the bow-tie voice changer like he used to when he was Conan. Shinichi also had expected that Ran was going to broke into the tears of joy and appreciate his sudden appearance.

But...unfortunately it didn't happen.

Ran just stared at him with a bored expression, causing Shinichi to felt awkward. An anime sweat drop appears at the back of his head.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna, like, scream happily because of me?"

"Like I'm gonna celebrate your return?"

"Yeah..."

Ran placed both of her hand at her hips and look sternly at the boy in front of her. "Listen." she said "I'm tired of waiting you all this long and I realized that our relationship is not going to make it if you kept vanish into the thin air."

Shinichi shock. "But, I'm back. And I promise that I will never leave you again this time, for sure!"

"Yeah, right!" scorned Ran. "' You'll never going to leave me again' my foot! You'd been repeating that when the last time we met, Shinichi! And I'm sick of it!"

"Ran, listen to me!" Shinichi begged "There's a reason why I had to leave you!"

"And the reason you'd kept doing that is you just want to make fun of my feeling, I understood very well." answers Ran. "Beside, I don't care about you anymore. You no longer have to worry about me because there's another guy who is taking care of me better than you!"

'A guy? Wait, but I didn't see her with another guy when I'm Conan, is Ran been dating with another guy all this long?' Shinichi questioned himself. "A guy?" Shinichi blurted out.

"Yes," answers Ran "And for your information, I'm falling for this guy right now!"

Jealousy starts to emerge in his heart. Shinichi's face went red. "Who is this guy anyway?"

Ran raised one of her eyebrows. "Wow, jealous?" she smirk.

"No! Just tell me who that guy is?"

"Why you care?"

"It doesn't matter! Now tell me so that I can beat him up!"

"If you lay a finger on Conan, I'll make sure that you'll never breathe again!" warns Ran.

Shinichi went quiet; his eyes turn small as a dot. "W-who?"

"Edogawa Conan, he had been taking care of me! If you want to met with him, you're gonna have to face me first!" shouted Ran and slam the door close.

Suddenly, Shinichi felt his body grew heavier. He just can't believe what he heard.

But, he also realizes that he was facing his own death...

He is Edogawa Conan...

And it just a matter of time before Ran realize that Conan is missing...

* * *

><p><em>[Thank you for all who had been reading this. Hope you satisfied with it 'cause lately I'm suffering the R.O.O.I (Running. Out. Of. Idea) Syndrome, and it's affecting my fanfiction as well. I admit this fanfic is kind of boring...Oh, well. Happy New Year, guys!]<em>

_- Duchess AnimeLove_


End file.
